thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmonic Convergence
Harmonic Convergence (高調波収束, Kōchōha Shūsoku) is an enhancement that a mage can perform after they have mastered the art of Ki manipulation through years of training. It allows them to harness the power of pure Ki from the environment to give both their body and their attacks a heightened level of performance due to the strength that comes from the natural energy of the world. Description Since the birth of magic, mages have taken in Ki from the ambient air to help fill their Dantians. This Ki is then processed by their body into a form that reflects the given nature of a mage's own naturally produced magic, making it so the body does not reject this outside energy. This process of converting ambient Ki into that which is compatible with the body takes quite a bit of time, something that can last up to an entire day if the mage has completely depleted their Dantian. But after years of training and meditation, mages have found a way to take in the pure Ki present in the earth and air, making it possible to overcome this time consuming conversion process. Only mages who have mastered the art of Ki manipulation are able to take in the pure ethernano of Firdaus at an accelerated rate, doing what would take normal mages hours to assimilate, in a matter of seconds. They are also able to alter the natural Ki within their body to act as a buffer so that the use and storage of such power will not harm their magic origin. Mage's are able to enter this mode during battle, though in order to take in the pure magical power they must remain still and focused; which is why most assimilation is done during meditation prior to battle. A well seasoned mage will be able to meditate and draw in the pure ethernano, isolating the substance as to protect it from the body's natural transcription and translation of the substance into their own Ki nature. They will then be able to hold this energy in the secondary pouch of the Dantian, known as the Prodantin, to be brought out later, but at a cost. A mage can only have at most fifty percent of their Prodantian filled with this pure Ki. Should the pure ethernano become the majority of the mixture, it will overwhelm the second origin and cause great damage; potentially sealing it off from it's user. Should they successfully store such Ki, when they tap into their Prodantian during battle the body will take on the appearance of a white glow, similar to that of an aura release, as well as the pure Ki's effect on the mage's iris will cause them to give off a glowing effect as well. Using pure Ki can give a mage peak physical abilities as well as turn their spells into those of incomparable strength.The nature of this enhancement will increase the mages strength, speed, and biological processes nearly tenfold as the body reacts with this new substrate. This allows them to enter a state of heightened awareness, where their perception, reaction time, and subsequent counter would allow the user to take on an opponent who may be classes above them with a degree of ease. The control and manipulation of the pure ethernano entering their body will also increase the potency of the user's spells, making them able to easily obliterate what they could not before. This does come at a cost however. Should the mage rely solely on the pure Ki they assimilate, their attacks will lose whatever elemental nature their magic initially possessed. Their spells will instead become bouts of pure Ki energy with the exchange of a spell power twice that of it's normal deliverance. Manipulating such pure magic can come at quite the cost if a mage is inexperienced, requiring the mage to have great control over their own Dantian. A mage attempting this technique must be able to maintain the balance of ambient Ki taken into the body with the refined Ki naturally produced within them. If the balance is in any way interrupted by a sudden surge of either of the two types may be detrimental to the health of the mage's Dantian. If too much of the mages own refined Ki is found in the body the ambient Ki will be ejected, causing massive pain and wounding the Dantian with the possibility of long lasting damage. If too much of the pure Ki is absorbed into the body it may overwhelm the mage's Dantian and completely fill the container, causing irreversible damage to the Dantian which will no longer refine its own Ki and thus the mage will completely lose the ability to use magic. Category:Enhancement Category:Ki Enhancement Category:Ki Ability Category:Ki Manipulation Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities